Barrium
A Green played by Hannah Rothman in Colorshock. Barrium Female 17 years old Status: Green Gang member, pyromaniac The room was too white. The curtains were plain, the paper was a blank slate, just waiting to be shaped into something. The urge to break the blank-color of it all was so intense. You were five, and you remember the itching desire to see that curtain color. Flames, licking up the sides like flowers blooming into red, orange, blue, paper and ink bubbling in smoke and a semi-sweet fume. The fire cast a bright light in your eyes as it enveloped the room. It was so beautiful that you didn’t notice the heat or the burns… You burned down your house, and your parents were lost in the fire. You’ve been guilty about it ever since. You didn’t know any better. But that hasn’t stopped you from lighting things on fire. You didn’t know why, but you were never satisfied with the colors that it made. It was never good enough. You lived partially in an orphanage, and sometimes you spent nights out on the streets. You tried to burn everything. Everything burned differently, and created a different smell of smoke. It was fascinating. You learned about a chemical that could make fire green—barium. Green fire was the prettiest of them all. It wasn’t surprising then, that on your 12th birthday in the light of a trashcan bonfire, your color-chi emerged. Bright Green. You met Arken by chance really, but he became one of your first friends. The kids at the orphanage all thought you were a freak. He took you in under his arm (he does that a lot) and trained you to become a Green Gangster. Fighting and drug trafficking weren’t really your thing, but being in a crazy gang did have one appeal to you. You got to blow stuff up. Over the years, you’ve torn down a few floors of the god-forsaken Upper District, and have established yourself in the bomb and weapons business. Sometimes you have to deal with shady Mafioso-types, but you’ve got your gang to back you up. While you were playing with your green, you discovered your best trick. You were able to color the fire green, and make it grow, half flame, half color. You’ve learned to manipulate this flaming energy, for a short while at least. It’s helped in combat. Several years ago, your gang was assigned a mission. It was just a normal theft job, but it went horribly wrong. A blue gang was there as well. Both of the gangs wanted the stash. Guns were drawn, and it became a battlefield in that building. Luckily you got cover, but you panicked. You needed to scare the Blues away, so you planted a bomb… you didn’t see that it was near a greenhouse-gas fissure. The wall exploded into green sparks and flame, toxic gasses consumed the whole floor and screams filled the air. You managed to get out of their unscathed, and thankfully so did the rest of your gang. But you killed two Blues that day. The Blues are your enemy, but you couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty. You still are. You wish you could take it back, and thankfully you haven’t run into the surviving Blues, Savage and Hazzard. Overall, you like the members of your gang. Arken is a cool guy, when he’s not going completely psycho. You’re more sympathetic of his outbursts than others, though. Life is pretty good, but your skin is becoming more and more scarred with the flames of your passion… Category:Characters Category:Colorshock